


Building a home

by Rosyabomination



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 05:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14805545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosyabomination/pseuds/Rosyabomination
Summary: Jon and Ed build a treehouse. Just a little bit of fluff based on a dream I had





	Building a home

Ed wiped the sweat that dotted his brow, taking a step back to admire his work. In front of him stood a wooden treehouse with a ladder propped up to allow access. In the treehouse, his boyfriend, Jon, nailed the final planks into place.

“I’d reckon we’re done,” Jon called out, standing up and heading down the ladder. 

“I’d say so,” Ed replied, wrapping his lover in a sweaty hug when he got down from the treehouse. “And it looks great.”

They both looked up at their completed project, admiring the finished product. 

**********

It had all started when the criminal masterminds were at their house in the country, taking a break from their usual villainy. Their abode was a quaint cottage situated on acres of rolling pastoral fields. Lush vegetation was scattered throughout their property. To Ed and Jon, it was their own personal paradise. 

“Jon,” Ed murmured, “I know what we should do.”

“And what is that?” Jon asked, humoring his boyfriend. 

“We should build a treehouse. Sleep under the stars.”

Jon took a moment to consider this proposition. A treehouse seemed immature, almost childish, but Jon could see the hope twinkling in Ed’s eyes, silently pleading. 

“I suppose a treehouse could be beneficial as extra lab space,” Jon admitted. 

Ed’s face alit with joy, a huge smile stretching across his face. 

“It’ll be great!” Ed exclaimed. 

Jon grunted out a sound of approval. He would help his boyfriend in his construction endeavors. 

**********

It was dusk when the couple started heading to their property’s latest addition, blankets in hand. Ed was overjoyed at the prospect of being able to sleep under the stars with the man he loved. Just when Ed was about to start his ascent up the ladder, Jon enveloped him in a hug from behind. At first Ed froze, unsure of what was happening, but then he melted into his lover’s embrace. For one of the few times in his life, Ed felt truly safe.


End file.
